


New Toy

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drabble, Gen, shiny new toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	New Toy

"But what is it?" Aziraphale said, examining the mysterious device.

"The short answer's you can read books on it," Crowley said, grinning as Aziraphale suddenly clutched it to his bosom. "You can toss these old-fashioned books now." Aziraphale began to glow in an incoming-wrath manner. "Or not."

"I suppose this logo's your idea of humour?" Aziraphale said, indicating the bitten apple.

"Nah. The _other_ guy's mine."

"Really? I thought he was mine."

They both shrugged.

Crowley retrieved it. "Let me show you something. Ever hear of _Angry Birds_?"

It took several days to get back to tempting or thwarting.


End file.
